familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
George Walter Marjoram (1866-1949)
http://yewenyi.net/FH/617.html http://sites.rootsweb.com/~yewenyi/617.htm |contributors=Yewenyi |alternative_names=George Walter Blackman |birth_year=1866 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=04 |birth_locality=Yetholme, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 5746/1866 |death_year=1949 |death_month=01 |death_day=25 |death_causes=coronary occlusion |death_locality=Orange, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_notes=Groege died from a coronary occlusion. The medical attendant was Dr H R Hodgkinson who last saw George on 24th January 1949. His father's name is stated as Robert Marjoram, occupation labourer, and his mother's name was Elizabeth Blackman. The informant was W Marjoram, son, of 220 Byng Street, Orange. Birthplace is recorded as Yetholme, New South Wales, marriage place was Grenfell at age of 22 years to Acemo Louisa Laundess and he was a widower at time of death. Children of the marriage were Ethel 59, Walter 57, Agnes 53, Annie 52, George C 50, all living and none deceased. The burial was in Church of England Cemetery, Orange, the Undertaker was Archie McGrath, the minister was J S Richards of Church of England, the witnesses were P L Griffith and F McGrath. The death was registered by R C Sheridan on 25th January 1949 at Orange. |death_sources=The father of a Lithgow resident, Mr. George Charles Marjoram, of 73 Vale-road, passed away in Orange. He was Mr. George Walter Marjoram, aged 82, of Byng-street, a native of Yetholme. His wife predeceased him by five years, and he leaves a family of three daughters and two, sons, Mrs. Cavanagh (Sydney), Mrs. White (Concord), Mrs. Zell, (Manildra), Walter (Orange) and George (Lithgow). ::: Mrs. A. Zell suffered a bereavement on Tuesday in the death of her father, Mr. George Marjoram, which occurred at his residence in Orange. Deceased was 82 years of age, and was a native of Yetholme. Interment took place in Orange on Wednesday afternoon. ::: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1888 |wedding1_month=09 |wedding1_day=12 |wedding1_address=Holy Trinity Parsonage |wedding1_locality=Grenfell, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |wedding1_notes=The witnesses to the marriage were Thomas Girdler and Louisa McGenity (formerly Laundess, - nee Adams, name should McGinninity as she married David McGinninity after death of Themio Laundess) the mother of the bride. Louisa McGinnity gave consent to the marriage Seymour was named Acemo on the marriage transcript. George was a contractor at the time of his marriage - Acemo was said to be a domestic. George and Seymour (Acemo) were both living in Grenfell at the time of their marriage. Marriage Reg'n No 5068 of 1888 also records Acema , Aceme L and Acemo L and Majoram. Transcript records marriage took place at Holy Trinity Church of England Parsonage, Grenfell, NSW. The groom was recorded as a bachelor, birthplace and age and details of his parents not recorded, occupation was contractor and usual residence was Grenfell. Seymour was recorded as a spinster, occupation was domestic, usual residence was Grenfell, birthplace and age and details of parents were not recorded. The minister was A R Raymond and Louisa McGenity gave consent to the marriage. |wedding1_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 5063/1888 |remains_year=1949 |remains_month=01 |remains_day=26 |remains_address=Orange Cemetery |remains_locality=Bathurst County, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |globals= }} Biography His birth was registered under the name , he was known by his step-father's surname after his mother's marriage. Gerorge was buried on 26 Jan 1949 in an umarked grave at Orange Cemetery, New South Wales, Australia __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales